Yo soy un heróe
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Una mejor amiga, alguien en quien confiar, con quien hablar, que te apoya en la buenas y las malas, pero cuando se aleja y te quedas sola, sin esa protección, ¿Cuál es tu elección?, ser una miedosa cobarde o ser valiente, tal valentía que te llevara a convertirte en un héroe, cuando al final terminaras siendo salvada por quien menos te lo imaginas.One-shot#LeveMariyaxKanako#


**Hoy les traigo una historia, con un toque más tierno, esta vez los personajes de Maria Holic no serán adolescentes o adultos, sino niños en el apogeo de su escuela primaria y preescolar, eso sí con un pequeño toque de romance. Disfrútenla**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía evitarlo aunque quisiera las lágrimas seguían y seguían saliendo de sus ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que irse?, se ella se iba, se quedaría sola, y ellos volverían a lastimarla

\- Ya no estés triste Kanako-chan, vendré a jugar contigo todos los fines de semana

\- P-pero yiuken-chan wua ño chera m-mi vecina – siguió llorando la pequeña Kanako.

Su mejor amiga Ishima Ryuuken se está mudando ya que sus padre ha sido transferido a otra sucursal, la cual queda muy lejos de casa, y por eso decidieron cambiarse a un lugar más cercano, aunque la noticia no le gusto en lo absoluto a Ryuuken, debía aceptarla, se trata de una maravillosa oportunidad para su padre. Pero cuando su madre fue a decírselo a la familia de Kanako, bueno, la pequeña no lo tomo muy bien

\- Te prometo que te hablare por teléfono todos los días – dijo Ryuuken, pero Kanako negó, cubriéndose los ojos en un intento por dejar de llorar – Kanako…

\- E-estas mintiendo… tendrás nuevos amigos… y-y... y te olvidaras de mi – y otra vez empezó a llorar – no quiero que pase eso, ¿Por qué no te puedes a quedar a vivir conmigo? – Ryuuken negó, y ella solo hizo un puchero – no es justo

\- Tampoco sería justo quedarme contigo y que mis padres se vayan solos, o si – explico la pequeña peli roja, acariciando la cabellera de su amiga – todo estará bien te lo prometo – le brindo una sonrisa, y ella la abrazo – no veremos de nuevo

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho – abrazo con fuerza a su amiga pero aun así tenía miedo de ir a la escuela sin ella

\- No te preocupes – Ryuuken la miro a los ojos – yo sé que estarás bien, sabes porque – Kanako negó – porque eres una niña fuerte, valiente y amable, además tengo un favor que pedirte

\- ¿Un favor? – sorbió su nariz - ¿cuál?

\- Es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, ¿quieres aceptar esta misión, Miyamae Kanako-chan?

¡- S-si acepto! – respondió como si se fuera la guerra

* * *

Bajo del automóvil, junto a su hermana, ¿Por qué tenía que venir a un preescolar?, él es mucho más inteligente y con modales, que esa bola de niños que ni siquiera saben cómo ir al baño.

\- ¿Y qué les parece? – pregunto la abuela de los gemelos

\- Me encanta, muchas gracias abuela – respondió encantada Mariya, abrazando a Irene – nos divertiremos mucho, ¿verdad nii-sama? – volteo a ver su hermano Shizu, que solo fruncía el entrecejo – ¿sucede algo, malo?

\- ¿Bien?, por supuesto que no, debería estar feliz, porque mi abuela me degrada, trayéndome a una escuela para infantes, cuando obviamente este no es el lugar a donde pertenecemos

\- Nii-sama…

\- Tienes razón Shizu, - Irene se acercó al pequeño rubio – pero no los traigo para degradarlos, o algo así, simplemente creo que esta es una buena experiencia para que ambos convivan con niños de su edad, y no estén siempre encerrados en libros y estudio, conocer nuevas personas es parte de las experiencias. Que tendrán como parte de su crecimiento. Así que andando y no causen mucho alboroto en su primer día – acaricio la cabellera de ambos y entraron a la escuela.

\- Buenos días Irene-san, ¿a qué se debe tan amable visita? – pregunto una pequeña mujer con apariencia de niña y orejas de gato, a su lado un pequeño perro con un saco, corbata y un pequeño sombrero de copa, que empezó a ladrar en forma de saludo

\- Un gusto verte Ryocho-san y también a ti Yonakuni-san,, vengo a inscribir a mis nietos, los recuerdas – paso a los pequeños delante de ella – el mayor es Shizu y la menor es Mariya

\- Oh, pero que lindos – acaricio la cabellera de ambos – ¿así que vienen a estudiar y hacer muchos amigos? – Mariya asintió animadamente y Shizu, bueno el solo encogió los hombros – Yo me encargo de llevarlos a su salón, usted ya se puede ir, Irene-san

\- Gracias, regreso a la una de la tarde – Ryocho asintió. Irene se puso a la altura de sus nietos dándoles unas ultimas indicaciones, y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, finalmente salió de la oficina de Ryocho

* * *

Llegaron a su salón, para los de tercer grado, Ryocho le explico a la profesora encargada de ese grupo, que ambos se estaban incorporando a la clase a partir de hoy. Se presentaron al grupo, y los dejaron impresionados por el simple hecho de ser tan lindos como un par de angelitos. Muchas niñas se acercaron a Mariya invitándola a jugar después de la merienda y ella acepto encantada, por el contrario Shizu rechazaba mordazmente cada invitación haciendo rabiar a los niños. No podían tocar al pequeño rubio en clases, pero en cuanto salieron al recreo, se las pagaría

\- S-shizu-kun… ¿t-te gustaría jugar con n-nosotras? – ofreció una niña de cabellera marrón corta

\- No – respondió, saliendo del salón, y Mariya lo siguió disculpándose con la pequeña castaña

Sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, comenzó a leer un libro de inglés, mejor no atrasarse en sus estudios por seguirle el paso a un grupo de niños.

\- Nii-sama, ¿Por qué actuaste tan grosero?

\- ¿Grosero?, simplemente rechazo de la manera más educada una invitación a un juego que me involucraba ser el padre o príncipe para un grupo de niñas con sueños absurdos

\- Ah… Shizu, solo vamos a jugar, anda – lo tomo de la mano, para llevárselo con el grupo de niñas que la habían invitado en el salón

\- ¿Te crees mucho, enano? – ambos gemelos vieron a un grupo de niños de su salón, y el que hablo parecía el líder del grupo – solo por ser pequeño y que le agrades a la maestra no te salva de recibir una buena tunda

\- N-nii-sama… - Shizu se levantó y Mariya abrazó a su hermano fuertemente – v-vámonos, recuerda que la abuela dijo que no tuviéramos problemas

\- Jajajaja, son niños de abuelita – el grupito rio como si eso pudiera hacerlos sentir menos, Shizu sonrió tétricamente, sonrisa que para el grupo paso desapercibida pero para Mariya no, ella sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa en su hermano – listo para ser masacrado – golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano, tratando de verse aterrador, Shizu iba a dar un paso adelante, pero una enorme sombra se interpuso entre él y los pequeños abusivos.

\- ¡Déjenlos en paz, y vayan a meterse con alguien de su tamaño! – escucho decir a la persona, y vio como los enanos buscapleitos se iban y decían cosas como: "Esa gigante", "Solo viene a molestar", "Igual de molesta que el caballero molestia". Vio a la persona girarse, encontrándose con una niña más alta que él, con coletas cortas y el uniforme de los de primaria - ¿están bien?, ¿no los lastimaron?, a veces llegan a ser muy molestos – pregunto preocupada, viéndolos de pies a cabeza – oh casi lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Miyamae Kanako, tengo 6 años y estoy en primero de primaria, ¿Cómo se llaman y en qué grado están?

\- Yo soy Shidou Mariya – se presentó, soltando a su hermano y extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, la cual Kanako tomo gustosa – él es mi hermano mayor Shidou Shizu, ambos tenemos 5 años y estamos en tercero de preescolar, gracias por ayudarnos con ese grupo de niños, eres muy valiente Kana-chan

\- No hay de que, me gusta ayudar – acaricio la cabellera de ambos [que traen con lo de acariciar las cabelleras, últimamente] – es el trabajo de los mayores cuidar a los más pequeños – con eso Shizu alejo la mano de Kanako de su cabeza, sorprendiendo a la mayor – ¿pasa algo Shizu-kun?, ¿te lastime?

\- ¡Cierra la boca, torre de Tokio!, yo no necesito de una niña súper desarrollada para encargarme de una bola de pequeños insectos, sé muy bien como defenderme, no te vuelvas a acercar, entendido – se alejó de ambas niñas, dejando sorprendida a Kanako y Mariya se tapaba la cara de vergüenza

\- L-lo siento K-kana-chan… mi hermano… bueno…

\- ¿He?, no, está bien – respondió, colocando sus manos adelante y moviéndoles de un lado a otro, para restarle importancia al asunto – había olvidado que a los niños no les gusta que una niña más grande que ellos los ayude. Según lo que mi madre me ha dicho es el orgullo masculino – rasco su cabeza – o algo relacionado a los hombres, no estoy segura

\- Je je je, eres muy divertida, Kana-chan, ¿quieres ir a jugar conmigo? – ofreció, mientras apuntaba al grupo de sus compañeras de salón

\- N-no… pero gracias, ya se terminó el recreo y si no llego a tiempo, la maestra se molestara conmigo

\- Oh, ya veo – la decepción fue notoria en la voz de la pequeña

\- P-pero, seguro mañana podremos jugar – Mariya asintió y Kanako se despido con un ligero movimiento de mano, yéndose a donde están la primaria. Volvió con las niñas que la invitaron a jugar, y le pareció curioso, que estuvieran hablando entre ellas, y después la vieran como si tuviera una máscara graciosa, una de ellas se acerco

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curiosa

\- Tú… ¿eres amiga de Kanako? – Mariya se lo pensó, apenas la conocía, pero como los ayudo, seguro que ya eran amigos, así que simplemente asintió – ya veo… entonces… no puedes juntarte con nosotras…

\- ¿Por qué? – la decepción se hizo presente en su rostro - ¿acaso Kana-chan les ha hecho algo?

\- Si podría decir… pero si quieres ser nuestra amiga, yo no le debes hablar a ella – Mariya no entendía, si Kanako no les había hecho nada, ¿Por qué no hablarle, si es una niña amable?

* * *

Los siguientes días, para ser exactos un mes después de haber ingresado a la escuela, Shizu seguía siendo molestado por el pequeño grupo, a penas salían al recreo lo seguían, pero antes de tocarlo, su salvadora Miyamae Kanako hacia acto de presencia, espantando a ese niños, y aunque él siempre le respondiera de la manera más grosera y cruel posible, ella simplemente le brindaba una sonrisa y se iba a jugar con Mariya.

Para la pequeña Mariya la situación fue un tanto parecida, después de haber decidido seguir hablándole a Kanako y no a las niñas de su salón. En su asiento recibía pequeña bromas por parte de aquel grupo, no les daba importancia, y seguía con sus actividades normales, pero en algunos casos, a veces quería llorar, su hermano la cuidaba en el salón, pero afuera, Kanako llegaba y la consolaba, en ella podía ver sinceridad y una valentía no muy normal en alguien tan solo un año mayor a ella. Claro que un día, toda esta valentía se mostraría como lo que realmente era, un escudo para protegerse de la realidad.

\- Ahora si par de enanos – hablo el grupo, junto con las niñas que serían las nuevas amigas de Mariya – esa tonta de la gigante no podrá salvarlos

\- Y tampoco es que la necesite – respondió furioso Shizu – sé muy bien cómo tratar a las pequeñas pestes como ustedes. Criados en hogares simples, con la educación del más fuerte es el que gana, cuando la fuerza no lo es todo, y lo que verdaderamente importa en un mundo como este, es que tan rápidos te sabes mover con esto – señalo su cabeza, los demás rieron

\- A ver cómo tu cabeza te salve de los golpes que te vamos a dar – el golpe fue lanzando, pero antes de tocar a Shizu, una mano lo detuvo

\- ¡No dejare que los lastimen! – apretó la mano del niño y lo empujo - ¿Cómo se atreven a molestar a alguien más débil que ustedes?, váyanse antes de que llame a Kumagai-sensei, y le diga que estuvieron a punto de pegarles – todos le sacaron la lengua y empezaron a correr no sin antes decirle

\- ¡Huyan, huyan o la torre de Tokio nos aplastara! – u otro comentario - ¡La niña gigante ataca de nuevo!, ¡Eres igual de molesta que Ryuuken!, ¡Aunque la imites, nunca cambiaras el hecho de ser un monstruo! – se escucharon mas risas. Les daba la espalda a los pequeños gemelos, así ellos no vieron las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, rápidamente las seco y cambio esa expresión de tristeza por una enorme sonrisa

\- ¿Están bien? – pregunto con una sonrisa, rápidamente Mariya se lanzó a abrazar a Kanako llorando, por lo asustada que estaba – ya, ya paso, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo – volteo a ver a Shizu – tú, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué siempre intentas hacerte el héroe?, no eres más que una niña como yo, intentas lucir genial para ganarte la admiración de dos estudiantes que no te conocen, ¿acaso eso te hace sentir mejor?, ¿de esa manera dejaras de tener lastima por ti misma?, que pena me das

\- ¡Shizu! – reclamo Mariya molesta, soltándose de Kanako - ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a Kana-chan?, ella se preocupa por nosotros

\- No se preocupa por nosotros, simplemente actúa de esa manera para ganarse nuestra admiración y parecerse a esa tal Ryuuken, solo es escoria – dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, pero Mariya lo detuvo comenzando a jalarlo del brazo, para que se disculpara, en ese punto él ya estaba muy molesto, sin querer aventó a su hermana, e iba a darle un golpe con su puño cerrado, y logro dar el golpe, pero no era exactamente a la persona correcta

\- ¡Kana-chan! – grito asustada Mariya, su hermano retiro el puño y Kanako cayó al suelo, colocando la mano para taparse la nariz -¿Shizu, que hiciste? – se acero para verla, pero ella simplemente se levantó y de nuevo sonreía

\- Jajaja, parece ser que recibí un pequeño golpe de Shizu, eso me pasa por no dejarlo arreglar sus batallas solo. Recuerda Shizu-kun no es bueno golpear a tu hermana cuando alguien más te roba tus peleas para querer salir victorioso, bueno ya me tengo que ir, mis clases de Educación física ya van a empezar, nos vemos mañana – se despido, y salió corriendo a la parte de la primaria

* * *

Tenía que encontrar a esa niña y disculparse sino Mariya le diría a su abuela que le pego, cuando nunca fue su intención hacerlo, pero en todo caso si fue su culpa que se molestara y casi le pegara a su hermana, nadie le pidió ayuda, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer?, escucho un llanto que provenía detrás de un manzano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser descubierto, gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrársela, allí hecha bolita y con lágrimas por doquier

\- ¿Creí, que no te había dolido? – hablo, haciendo que Kanako levantara el rostro, y rápidamente se limpiara las lágrimas – ya deja de fingir, no creas que me tragare esa historia

\- P-por supuesto que no lloraba – seguía limpiándose la cara. Shizu se acercó, colocándose a la altura de Kanako, y entregándole un pañuelo – p-por qué…

\- No fue mi intención pegarte… lo lamento – los ojos de Kanako se agrandaron, vio el pañuelo y luego a Shizu, y las lágrimas volvieron a salir

\- ¡Me dolió mucho!, me dolió… ¡Wuah! – se limpió la sangre que aun quedaba en su nariz con el pañuelo de Shizu – m-me d-d-dolió…

\- ¿Cómo no te iba a dolor, fue un puñetazo?, de todos modos, ¿Por qué juegas a ser el héroe?

\- Che lo pometi a Jyuken-shan – por tanto lloriqueo ya no se le entendía lo que decía, Shizu exasperado, pellizco las mejillas de Kanako, para que dejara de llorar - ¡JUELE, LLEJAME! – sobos sus mejillas, viendo molesta a Shizu, a él eso no le importo

\- Y bien, ¿Quién es Jyuken o Ryuuken?, y ¿de qué promesa hablas?

\- Ella es mi mejor amiga, siempre me cuidaba de los que me molestaban por mi altura y bueno… tuvo que irse de la ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres, yo no quería, pero antes de irse me hizo prometer que sería valiente y no me dejaría de los brabucones. Lo intente, pero yo quería ser como ella, así que decidí convertirme en un héroe que ayudaría a los más pequeños, pero eso era difícil, incluso los de preescolar me molestan, pero entonces yo vi como a ustedes lo molestaban y bueno… - apretó el pañuelo. Sintió como alguien movía su cabellera, y era Shizu

\- No tienes que hacer eso, boba niña, tú no tienes que ser el héroe de nadie, que lo que digan de ti, te importe poco, y entonces todo cambiara, solo confía en ti misma Kanako – dijo Shizu, regalándole por primera vez una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Kanako, ella también sonrió y empezó a reír, ¿Quién diría que un pequeño niño, le haría sentir mejor?

* * *

La hora para que su abuela los recogiera ya había llegado, pero esta vez tardaría un poco más, por asuntos de la oficina y demás, ambos la esperaban fuera del salón de clases, Mariya jugaba en los columpios y él leía sobre cómo hacer bromas en 10 segundos sin ser descubierto, pero una sombra tapo su luz de lectura

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de la lectura

\- Gracias… Shizu-kun – escucho decir a Kanako, levanto la vista, y encontró una bandita pegada a la nariz de la niña – a partir de mañana dejare de actuar como una especia de héroe, así que, me gustaría que empezáramos de cero

\- ¿De cero? – Kanako asintió - ¿quieres que seamos amigos, o algo así?

\- Sí, claro si a ti no te molesta - respondió jugando con sus manos y moviendose de un lado a otro

\- Está bien, supongo que eso hará feliz a Mariya

\- Muchas gracias, Shizu-kun – abrazo al pequeño rubio, que tal fue su sorpresa que soltó el libro, Kanako se alejó, pero aún mantenía sus manos en los hombros de Shizu – espero no llevemos bien – sonrió divertida. Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su padre buscándola – ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana – beso la frente de Shizu y se fue corriendo - ¡Espero podamos jugar un día, todos juntos! – grito, despareciendo de la vista del pequeño rubio

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kana-chan vino? – reclamo Mariya, viendo a su hermano con molestia e inflando las mejillas – pero, ¿Por qué estas rojo?

Las palabras de su abuela tenían mucha razón, ir a ese lugar para socializar con niños de su edad y ganar experiencias, era una muy buena manera de madurar para la vida, sobre todo si conoces a quien será tu futura esposa, en cuanto te gradúes de la preparatoria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Una linda historia, una idea de hace mucho tiempo que por fin pude escribir, espero que les gustara y nos vemos en otro pequeño one-shot de Maria Holic.**

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
